


Vampire Heart

by RoseMMBlack



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Batfamily!Vampires, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark relationship, Gen, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMMBlack/pseuds/RoseMMBlack
Summary: In a world of vampires and hunters, what he was doing shouldn't hurt. It was just. But when you have to murder your own baby brother to save his soul, even a Ghul can cry. Unless Bruce Wayne gets involved - Supernatural, AU, Vampire!Bats





	Vampire Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampionSayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/gifts).



> At gift years ago to Campionsayn, which I have now decided to cross-post after editing slightly. Enjoy

 

Vampire Heart

The night was growing old, the moon maturing in the sky high above them. It’s milky light shone downward, illuminating an otherwise ghastly scene. His hands shook as he finished his preparations, jerking every now and then, his fingers fumbling almost blindly around. He took a deep, shaky breath and let it out, tears streaming down his face as he tried to gather the strength to turn around. It was time. It was... time. Tallant closed his eyes, wishing the grief would relent. At least long enough to see this through.

A sob fought in his chest but he didn’t let it out. He didn’t want to do this, but he was left with no choice. This was his last, and only, chance.

“Don’t....please, _please_...”

The crying was relentless and every pain filled gasp hurt– but what could Tallant do? This wasn’t his fault, this wasn’t even Terry’s – it was _his_. _He_ had done this, that monster had made this necessary.

“Tallant ... Let me go, please, I-I’ll be good – it _hurts_... _Please_ …”

That monster was the reason Terry was hurting, the cause of so much pain. That monster was the reason he had to save Terry. By any means. A calm composure took over his face, hiding the turmoil inside.

“Tali! ... I’ll do anything else, but not this. Please, TALLANT!”

 Was he meant to _enjoy_ this? Hearing his baby scream and cry and beg? Every whimper and sob nearly broken him, his will shook with every plea – _but he had to do it._ For Terry’s sake, he had to be strong. It had to be done.

He had to save him. Tallant couldn’t protect him. Not anymore.

“Shhh, Terry, it’s okay,” he turned around, his stomach rolling inside.

He ran a gloved hand over his baby – _baby -_ brother’s face trying to sooth the fear there. It made him sick, to see the agony, the betrayal, _the terror_ in Terry’s eyes. Because him. Of him. For what Tallant had to do! Terry was only a child really; he shouldn’t have to feel this. Tallant ran his gloved hand down the side of Terry’s face, like he had done when he was younger, calming him.

“Shhh, now.”

“Don’t, don’t, Tallant, please – just let me go, I won’t tell him, I won’t even tell Damian. Please don’t do this, please. _Don’t._ ”

But this was out of Tallant’s hands now and he could only blame himself from not acting sooner.

Even though the gloves he could feel the unnatural cold that clung to his brother’s skin.  It only served to focus him where the gleaming tear tracks nearly undid him completely. The bloody red tear stains stood out brightly on his dead white face.  The mark of a vampire, a mark of a lost soul. Terry was lost, almost.

_That monster_. Hate swept through him with a force that he hadn’t felt since he had first walk out of his family. Since his father murdered – yes murdered – his mother and grandfather. But that had been about Vampires and Immortals and Hunters, forever trapped in a cycle of destroying each other. They had chosen it, both sides. Tallant had still hated him, still grieved. Now…

Tallant Al Ghul hated his father for what he was making him do. But most of all, he hated him for what he had done to his brother, his sweetest brother.

He wiped the red tears from his brother’s cheeks, doing his best to remove all trace of them but they were easily, and quickly, replaced.

“Don’t cry. Please. It will not hurt, understand? I’ll make it quick.”

 His brother sobbed, pulling at the restraints holding him up right and in place. Fresh blood ran down his arms where they cut into him, harsh marks. His feet twisted and kicked, trying to get off the ground and away from the consecrated earth that was burning through the soles of his shoes and blistering his unblemished skin.

Tallant’s heart twisted. He didn’t want to hurt him but holding a vampire, even a new one in place was so hard – especially when they didn’t want to be there. Terry would understand later, when his soul was able to rest in heaven instead of remaining tormented and untouched on earth for eternity. He’d be redeemed, forgiven.

Saved.

“Shhhh,” he leant forwards and kissed his baby, _his favourite_ , brother on his forehead. A small kiss, the first since Terry had chosen to become like their father. To be turned instead. Terry shook his head furiously, in disbelief. He seemed unwilling (or unable) to believe that Tallant would do it, that _Tallant_ was hurting him.

Tallant had always tried to protect him. From the wars their family always got caught up in, the divides fracturing them. He had tried to shield him from all of it.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” Tallant whispered softly.

“BRUCE! DAMIAN! HELP, SOMEONE HEL –“ 

Terry cried out, screaming louder than he had all night but Tallant muffled him. The cold breath seeped through the leather gloves, careful though he was not to let Terry’s bite him.

He leant close, so his lips were but an inch from his brother’s ear, “I do, I do love you. I wouldn’t do this otherwise. I know this isn’t your fault. It isn’t.”

Tallant closed his eyes, resting his head on Terry’s shoulder – he didn’t mind the chill. Not with Terry. But he had been so warm once, soft and affectionate. Full of laughter and life. Trust.

“You are young. They have misled you, confused you. They’ve _hurt_ you. I won’t let them get away with that, not _anymore_. I’ll get him; I’ll get Bruce – _Father_ – for this.”

 Another small kiss, “I promise, Terry.”

He placed another kiss and another and another until his lips were so numb he almost couldn’t move them. Under his hand, Terry shrieked and protested – Tallant knew what he was going to say - that Bruce hadn’t hurt him; that he never would, that he _loved him._ But it was lies. All of it was lies. Tallant knew the truth, and even if he couldn’t get Terry to see that, he wasn’t going to stand aside and let Bruce, and their monstrous brothers, hurt Terry anymore.

“I love you, little brother.”

Against his wishes, tears broke past his composure; clear water drops fell. Human tears spilt over a vampire of all things. But Terry was special. He tightened his grip over Terry’s mouth and raised the stake, soaked in holy water and special fast acting poisons.

Terry screamed, wrestling against him despite the advantage Tallant had every way. Tallant was strong enough, aided by garlic and consecrated soil, to press Terry backwards into the cross tombstone he was tied too. Their bodies were pressed so tightly against each other and Tallant’s heart pounded in his chest – he could that Terry would beat just as fast if he still had one. Muttering apologies, Tallant pressed the stake against his brother’s chest – _It was the kindest way to go, almost painless in comparison –_

“TALLANT!”

The roar shook the graveyard. Birds tore screaming from trees, small animals fled in terror from the undergrowth. Terry fell silent, the pure power striking him mute for the first time since he had been dragged there. Tallant was knocked off his feet and away from Terry, the stake still gripped in his hands. His heart pounded in fear and then in rage... him.... _him_.... **HIM**!

“Hello Father,” he spat venomously at the black clocked figure on the other side of the graveyard wall.

 


End file.
